


Your Honour, They're Husbands

by noodley_noodles



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodley_noodles/pseuds/noodley_noodles
Summary: This is a server exchange gift for Jules @RoyalCroissants :D hope you enjoy the boys in their necklaces
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Zukka 18+ Chaos Server: Jan 2021 Exchange





	Your Honour, They're Husbands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalCroissants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCroissants/gifts).



It says I need to have at least 10 characters so this me writing 10 characters HI! 

I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoyed drawing them!! 


End file.
